


Love Shapes

by CarmsKarnstein



Category: Awkward. (TV), really out of character - Fandom
Genre: Betrayal, Cheating, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Fucking Help Me, Fucking shitty, Gayness, I'm Going to Hell, It's gay and hetero and Bi, M/M, My OC - Freeform, OOC, Out of Character, Sex, These children need help, This is out of character, backstabbing, god help me, idk matty is there, jake is a puppy, jake is precious, jenna is confused, lying, mentioned supernatural, non-canon, sadie is mentioned, she shows up, tamara is a bitch, this is shitty, wheres val, why did i do this, why god why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmsKarnstein/pseuds/CarmsKarnstein
Summary: Fucking gay. It's fucking gay.





	

I'll fully post when I get a chance to finish, just gotta save this form thingy.


End file.
